Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Plastic Man Plastic Man.png|Current image Plastic Man proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Plastic Man proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Plastic Man proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Plastic Man proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 None of them are perfect, but I hate wrong ratio images. [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:23, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :prop 1 has aquaman's face in it so not ideal, 2 has atom in it so same and 3 and 4 have plas partially obscured so they dont work that well either. i say stick with the current even if it doesnt have the best ratio. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :Even worse; it's not Aquaman, it's random bystander #235. 1 has bystander, 2 is small cropped, 3 and 4 have him in motion. But he doesn't get a lot of screentime. Maybe a 4:6 ratio could yield better results. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::i know its policy to have a shot from the show for anyone who can have it but since he hasnt appeared much could it be worth looking into a comic shot? --Zodisgod (talk) 18:57, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :::He doesn't have good comic shots. He's stretchy in just about every frame. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Eh...none of the proposals are really good. Current. Banan14kab 16:57, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Prop 3. ― Psypher 22:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::None is perfect, but Prop 3 is the least objectionable to me. - Edited by Zergrinch - 11:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm going to give this another go, and have two prospective alternatives for Plastic Man. 1 2 - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Major Force Major Force.png|Current image Major Force proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Major Force proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 We can see he in current. IgorF (talk) 16:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if that's English. But either way, #1. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Prop 1, no brainer. ― Psypher 19:11, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :::yeah prop 1. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:49, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Propsal 1 for the win. --BlindmelonKen :Added #2. 4*6 ratio, but more detailed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Would you folks accept a version of #2 that's been photoshopped to remove speech bubbles and Black Adam? - Edited by Zergrinch - 23:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't like emptry speech bubbles. They look stupid. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Who says I'm going to keep the empty speech bubbles up? - Edited by Zergrinch - 01:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: This is what I'm talking about: http://upload.jetsam.org/images/Major-Force.png - Edited by Zergrinch - 15:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Nope. Image policy. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:40, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I'd honestly prefer prop #2. IIRC, #1 was part of a group shot, and thus isn't very detailed. While Black Adam and the speech balloons are distracting, you can still see Major in more detail in #2. Just my opinion. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 21:53, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Maxima Maxima.png|Current image Maxima proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 3*4 and outside jail. Still a bit small. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:40, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Proposal #01 looks more clear and doesn't have the color of the crystals obscuring her.--BlindmelonKen ::Can Proposal #1 be cropped to remove the others?--[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 01:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::If I did that, it'd be the same width as current. It's under 300px wide as it is. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Draaga Draaga.png|Current image Draaga proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Outside jail, 4*6, more detail. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Proposal #1 is, although not perfect, better than Current!--[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 17:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC) : Anything's better than current! Easy vote for #1. - Edited by Zergrinch - 23:27, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Proposal 1 definitely.--BlindmelonKen anything is better than the current, prop #1. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:08, February 26, 2013 (UTC) *Proposal #01.--Mr. Manzana (talk) 04:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Toyman Toyman.png|Current image Toyman_proposal_01.png.png|Proposal #01 The current is a placeholder. Though, I would have liked a different photo for the proposal, this is the only good image the episode provided. 00:14, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. ― Thailog 20:55, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Aqualad Kaldur'ahm 2016.png|Current image Aqualad.png|Proposal #01 Now that Aqualad has rejoined the team, he has returned to his 2010 look we need to change his profile image to a more appropriate one and this is my proposal for the replacement.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 07:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC)